This invention relates generally to miniature cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and other miniature fluorescent lamps, associated devices and methods of use, and more specifically, to exit signs, informational and other signage and lighting devices utilizing CCFL-type devices in conjunction with novel connectors, mounting brackets, housings and other accessories to provide new and unique lighting devices and methods of using them, all of which offer significant savings in cost, operating expense, power consumption and retrofit convenience.
Electrically powered exit signs, traffic signals, task lights and other devices are widely used. Fluorescent lamps are used to provide illumination in typical electrical devices for general lighting purposes because they are more efficient than incandescent bulbs in producing light. A fluorescent lamp is a low pressure gas discharge source, in which light is produced predominantly by fluorescent powders activated by ultraviolet energy generated by a mercury plasma forming an arc. The lamp, usually in the form of a tubular bulb with an electrode sealed into each end, contains mercury vapor at low pressure with a small amount of inert gas for starting. The inner walls of the bulb are coated with fluorescent powders commonly called phosphors. When the proper voltage is applied, the plasma forming an arc is produced by current flowing between the electrodes through the mercury vapor. This discharge generates some visible radiation. The ultraviolet in turn excites the phosphors to emit light.
Two electrodes are hermetically sealed into the bulb, one at each end. These electrodes are designed for operating as either xe2x80x9ccoldxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d cathodes or electrodes, more correctly called glow or arc modes of discharge operation. Electrodes for glow or cold cathode operation may consist of closed-end metal cylinders, generally coated on the inside with an emissive material. Conventional cold cathode lamps operate at a current on the order of a few hundred milliamperes, with a high cathode fall or voltage drop, something in excess of 50 volts. CCFLs are not appreciably affected by starting frequency because of the type of electrode used CCFLs emit light in the same way as to standard hot electrode lamps. The latter type operate as normal glow discharges and their electrodes are uncoated hollow cylinders of nickel or iron. The cathode fall is high and to obtain high efficacy or power for general lighting purposes, conventional lamps are made fairly long, about 2-8 feet, with a diameter of about 25-40 millimeters. About 2000 volts is required for starting these conventional lamps and about 900 to 1000 volts for running.
The advantages of CCFLs compared with the hot electrode fluorescent lamps are that they have a very long life (usually) 15000 hours or more) in consequence of their rugged electrodes, lack of filament and low current consumption. They start immediately, even under cold ambient conditions. Their life is unaffected by the number of starts. Also, they may be dimmed to very low levels of light output.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,265 issued Mar. 17, 1987 to Holtzman teaches an illuminating lamp assembly for retrofitting an exit sign. This invention is directed towards a retrofit system with a rotatably threaded electrical connector for interfacing with an existing standard home-type incandescent light bulb electrical socket and a standard non-CCFL bulb and retaining arms configuration horizontally and rotatably mounted to the electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,290 issued May 28, 1991 to Kozek et al. Teaches an exit sign with a plurality of low voltage incandescent lamp mounted on a printed circuit board to provide illumination from within a housing. Stenciled images are used on the external, semi-transparent housing surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,411 issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Rycroft et al. Teaches exit signs with illumination. Arrays of light emitting diodes are disposed in spaced relationship above a rear wall configured to reflect light emitted from the did odes relatively uniformly across a diffuser which further contributes to relative uniform transmission of light therethrough. The system uses low direct voltage diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,357 issued Feb. 14, 1995 to Malita teaches a kit using LED units for retrofitting illuminated signs. The kit retrofits a conventional exit sign, which normally uses internally mounted incandescent or fluorescent lamps, to operate using multiple LED sources in a group or assembly on a board. Indicia lighting is accomplished substantially indirectly through reflection of light from the LED sources which are powered through an adapter that fits into the socket of the original incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp which is removed in the retrofit process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,453 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to Ruskouski teaches a lighting device used in an exit sign. A light emitting diode lighting device is provided for mating engagingly with an electrical socket of the lighting fixture. The light emitting diode device has a plurality of LEDs recessed in frustoconical apertures for directing light into a desired illumination pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,679 issued May 16, 1995 to Ruskouski et al. Teaches a mounting base assembly for a lighting device used in an exit sign. In the lighting fixture such as an exit sign, a mounting base assembly is provided on a light emitting diode lighting device for mating engagement with an electrical socket. Once full mating engagement is achieved between the electrical socket and a base member of the mounting base assembly, the position of the housing carrying the light emitting diodes of the lighting device can be adjusted for alignment purposes without disturbing the full mating engagement of the electrical socket and the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,515 issued Jun. 27, 1995 to Jung teaches an electric lighting assembly. The assembly included a protective holder formed on the top with two holes and at two opposite sides with depending lugs, said lugs having a hook portion at the lower end, a ring contact secured on the top of said protective holder. A contact is provided on the top with a tip contact and the outer peripheral wall with spiral threads, said tip contact and said spiral threads being electrically connected with the two holes of said protective holder, a conical member connected with the two holds of said p protective holder and supported by the hook of said lugs, and a neon light bulb connected with said conical member, whereby the neon light can be used indoors.
LED 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 Red Signal and Retrofit Kit, Econolite Control Products; Inc., Anaheim, Calif. (undated, 2 pages). This signal head section uses a circuit board with 420 to 675 individual ultra-bright red 2000 mcd LEDs to replace the conventional lamp, socket and reflector assembly of a conventional 8xc2xdxe2x80x3 incandescent red signal head. It is powered directly by 120 volts alternating current. Because the LEDs are packed more densely in the center, it is nearly indistinguishable from its incandescent counterpart in brightness, color and viewing angle. Visibility is excellent, even in bright sunlight. A wide viewing angle is achieved with the use of a faceted red lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,467 issued Aug. 8, 1995 to Lautzenheiser teaches a task light. The light assembly is provided for illuminating a work surface below and in front of the light assembly, and includes a housing configured for mounting over the work surface with an elongated linear light source supported in its housing. A tubular lens is built into and part of the housing, and includes prism-shaped triangular rings on its inside surface for controlling the light from the light source onto the work surface therebelow.
Exit signs are currently illuminated with a variety of light sources in a variety of methods. The electric light sources currently include incandescent, compact and tubular fluorescent lamps, electro-luminescent (EL lamps and light emitting diodes (LEDs). LED technology offers low power consumption, long lamp lives, and low maintenance requirements. With LED illuminated signs, annual energy and maintenance costs can be reduced by more than 90% compared to a typical sign using incandescent lamps. LED technology represents the greatest improvement over incandescent and compact fluorescent lamps. However, there are many limitations to performance inherent with LEDs. Performance of LEDs in illuminated signage and traffic signals is limited because LEDs emit light directionally and only in discrete colors, such as red, green and yellow. Red has the highest lumen/watt output, while green and the other colors emitted by LED drop off to about 30% of the red lumen level. Due to the directionality of the light output of LED and the color limitations, applications are restricted. Due to the variable brightness, green and other colors are not readily adaptable in may applications. More LEDs are needed to equal the luminosity of the red LED. Space restraints come into play and wattage consumption goes up accordingly.
CCFLs emit white light omnidirectionally, while combining low power consumption, long lamp lives, and low maintenance requirements similar to LEDs. Light outputs remain constant for all colors, not like LEDs whose light output varies with each color. The omnidirectional white light output is a key factor in the present invention.
The present invention is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) illuminated sign, the sign operating off a main source of electrical power. The sign comprises a CCFL, the CCFL being elongated and having a predetermined length, the CCFL having a first end and a second, the CCFL having a fast electrode at the fast end and a second electrode at the second end. The sign also comprises an outer tubular housing, the housing essentially transparent, the housing having a first end and a second end, the tubular housing having a predetermined length essentially the same as that of the CCFL, the tubular housing having a central hollow opening, the CCFL disposed within the tubular housing. The sign also has two end fittings, the end fittings each having a small central opening axially the rethrough, the end fittings each comprising a lamp side and a contact side, the lamp side designed to receive a first end or a second end of the CCFL within the small central opening, the end fittings each having a radially spaced lip around the small central opening, the lip shaped to receive the first end or the second end of the outer tubular housing and hold the end radially spaced from the CCFL, the end fittings each having an attachment means for mounting the end fitting onto the CCFL and tubular housing. The sign also has CCFL mounting means, the CCFL mounting means comprising a pair of resilient prong members which grasp the end fittings securely and releasably. The sign also has a ballast means, the ballast means comprising an electrical circuit and associated electronics including control means, the ballast means having an input and an output, the input being connected to the main source of electrical power, the output connected to the CCFL electrodes, the ballast receiving a predetermined electrical input and producing an electrical output sufficient to stimulate the CCFL to produce illumination. The sign also has a housing, the housing comprising the following: a top portion; a base portion; a plurality of side members, the CCFL mounting means attached to either the top portion, the base portion or one of the plurality of side members; a plurality of viewing panels, the viewing panels bearing illuminated graphic indicia; and a housing mounting means, the housing mounting means providing a sturdy, convenient mounting for the illuminated sign.
In a preferred embodiment the end fittings are made of rubber. In a preferred embodiment the pair of resilient prong members has a contoured end fitting retaining means, the contoured end fitting retaining means opposingly spaced on each of the pair of resilient prong members so as to grasp the end fittings securely and releasably. In a preferred embodiment each of the pair of resilient prong members has a plurality of contoured and fitting retaining means, the plurality of contoured end fitting retaining means opposingly spaced on each of the pair of resilient prong members so as to grasp the end fittings securely and releasably in a plurality of positions. In a preferred embodiment there is a plurality of CCFLs. In a preferred embodiment there is a plurality of CCFL mounting means. In a preferred embodiment the indicia of the illuminated sign is for an exit sign. In a preferred embodiment the indicia of the viewing panels is made of a transparent or semi-transparent material to allow illumination through the indicia graphics.
The present invention further includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) illuminated exit sign retrofit kit, the retrofit kit comprising a light assembly, the light assembly comprising: a CCFL, the CCFL being elongated and having a predetermined length, the CCFL having a first end and a second, the CCFL having a first electrode at the first end and a second electrode at the second end; an outer tubular housing, the housing essentially transparent, the housing having a first end and a second end, the tubular housing having a predetermined length essentially the same as that of the CCFL, the tubular housing having a central hollow opening, the CCFL disposed within the tubular housing; and two end fittings, the end fittings each having a small central opening axially therethrough, the end fittings each comprising a lamp side and a contact side, the lamp side designed to receive a first end or a second end of the CCFL within the small central opening, the end fittings each having a radially spaced lip around the small central opening, the lip shaped to receive the first end or the second end of the outer tubular housing and hold the end radially spaced from the CCFL, the end fittings each having an attachment means for mounting the end fitting onto the CCFL and tubular housing. The retro-fit kit has a light assembly mounting means, the light assembly mounting means comprising a pair of resilient prong members which grasp the end fittings securely and releasably. There is a ballast means, the ballast means comprising an electrical circuit and associated electronics including control means, the ballast means having an input and an output, the input being connected to the main source of electrical power, the output connected to the CCFL electrodes, the ballast receiving a predetermined electrical input and producing an electrical output sufficient to stimulate the CCFL to produce illumination. There is a housing, the housing comprising the following: a top portion; a base portion; a plurality of side members, the light assembly mounting means attached to either the top portion, the base portion or one of the plurality of side members; a plurality of viewing panels, the viewing panels bearing illuminated graphic indicia; and a housing mounting means, the housing mounting means providing a sturdy, convenient mounting for the illuminated sign. There is also a socket connector, the socket connector comprising: a socket member, the socket member having a threaded lower portion, the threads designed to fit into the female socket portion for typical incandescent-type light bulbs found within existing exit signs, the socket member having an upper portion with electrical contact receiving slots; a plug portion, the plug portion having two prongs extending from the plug portion so as to fit securely within receiving slots in the upper portion of the socket member; and a lead wire extending from the plug portion, wherein an electrical circuit is formed with the main power source, the ballast means and the CCFL when the prongs of the plug portion are inserted into receiving slots in the socket member.
The invention further includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) illuminated traffic signal, the signal operating off a main source of electrical power, the signal comprising a plurality of CCFLs, the CCFLs each being elongated and having predetermined lengths, the CCFLs each having a first end and each having a second end, the CCFLs each having a first electrode at the first end and a second electrode at the second end. There is a plurality of outer tubular housings, the housings each essentially transparent, each housing having a first end and a second end, the tubular housings each having predetermined lengths essentially the same as those of the CCFLs, the tubular housings each having central hollow openings, the CCFLs each singularly disposed within the tubular housings. There is a plurality of end fittings, the end fittings each having a small central opening axially therethrough, the end fittings each comprising a lamp side and a contact side, the lamp side designed to receive a first end or a second end of the CCFL within the small central opening, the end fittings each having a radially spaced lip around the small central opening, the lip shaped to receive the first end or the second end of the outer tubular housing and hold the end radially spaced from the CCFL, the end fittings each having an attachment means for mounting the end fittings onto a CCFL and a tubular housing. There is a plurality of CCFL mounting means, the CCFL mounting means each of which grasp the end fittings securely and releasably. There is a ballast means, the ballast means comprising an electrical circuit and associated electronics including control means, the ballast means having an input and a plurality of outputs, the input being connected to the main source of electrical power, the outputs each connected to the CCFL electrodes, the ballast receiving a predetermined electrical input and producing electrical outputs sufficient to stimulate the CCFL to produce illumination. There is a housing, the housing comprising the following: a back chamber, the back chamber containing the ballast; an illumination chamber, the plurality of CCFL mounting means mounted within the illumination chamber to support the plurality of CCFLs; and a viewing lens, the viewing lens removably mounted in front of the illumination chamber.
The invention further includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) light assembly, the light assembly comprising a miniature elongated CCFL, the CCFL having a first end and a second end and a central axis, the CCFL having a first electrode at the first end and a second electrode at the second end. There are two end walls, the end walls essentially parallel to each other and essentially perpendicular to the central axis of the CCFL, the end walls each having an inside surface and an outside surface, the CCFL attached to the sidewalls at the fast end and the second end. There are two electrical contacts, the electrical contacts disposed on the outside surfaces of the end walls. There is a plurality of essentially transparent protective panels, the protective panels extending between the end walls, the protective panels having end sections attached to the end walls, the protective panels oriented so a to form a sealed interior chamber containing the CCFL. There is a releasable mounting means, the mounting means positioning the light assembly in a suitable housing for producing the desired illumination. In a preferred embodiment the end walls are essentially rectangular and the protective panels are essentially rectangular. In a preferred embodiment the end walls are essentially circular and there is a single essentially tubular protective panel.
The invention further includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) illuminated task light, the task light utilizing a main power source, the task light comprising a plurality of CCFLs, the CCFLs each being elongated and having predetermined lengths, the CCFLs each having a fast end and each having a second end, the CCFLs each having a first electrode at the first end and a second electrode at the second end. There is a plurality of outer tubular housings, the housings each essentially transparent, each housing having a first end and a second end, the tubular housings each having predetermined lengths essentially the same as those of the CCFLs, the tubular housings each having central hollow openings, the CCFLs each singularly disposed within the tubular housings. There is a plurality of end fittings, the end fittings each having a small central opening axially therethrough, the end fittings each comprising a lamp side and a contact side, the lamp side designed to receive a first end or a second end of the CCFL within the small central opening, the end fittings each having a radially spaced lip around the small central opening, the lip shaped to receive the first end or the second end of the outer tubular housing and hold the end radially spaced from the CCFL, the end fittings each having an attachment means for mounting the end fittings onto a CCFL and a tubular housing. There is a plurality of CCFL mounting means, the CCFL mounting means each of which grasp the end fittings securely and releasably. There is a ballast means, the ballast means comprising an electrical circuit and associated electronics including control means, the ballast means having an input and a plurality of outputs, the input being connected to the main source of electrical power, the outputs each connected to the CCFL electrodes, the ballast receiving a predetermined electrical input and producing electrical outputs sufficient to stimulate the CCFL to produce illumination. There is a housing, the housing comprising an elongated covering, the covering shaped to contain the CCFL and tubular housing assembly.
The invention further includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) illuminated A-lamp shaped light bulb, bulb utilizing a main power source, the bulb comprising a CCFL, the CCFL being elongated and having a predetermined length and geometric configuration, the CCFL having a fast end and having a second end, the CCFLs each having a first electrode at the fast end and a second electrode at the second end. There is an A-lamp shaped body portion, the A-lamp shaped body portion made of a suitable transparent material. There is a CCFL mounting means, the CCFL mounting means grasping the CCFL securely for mounting within the A-lamp shaped body portion. There is a ballast means, the ballast means comprising an electrical circuit and associated electronics including control means, the ballast means having an input and an output, the input being connected to the main source of electrical power, the output connected to the CCFL electrodes, the ballast receiving a predetermined electrical input and producing electrical outputs sufficient to stimulate the CCFL to produce illumination. There is a bulb mounting socket base portion, the socket base portion having a predetermined geometric configuration, the bulb mounting socket base portion further comprising a plurality of electrical contacts, the contacts connected to the input to the ballast, the contacts configured as in the contacts on the base of a conventional incandescent A-lamp light bulb. Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings in which the details of the invention are fully and completely disclosed as a part of this specification.